Luke's Nightmare
by XxXRachaelLAXxX
Summary: A one-shot about a nightmare Luke has. You're probably crazy for clicking on this, but why not give it a shot! Maybe a spark of Luke/Rani.


**Hi! Here's a one-shot about Luke, which is aimed to help improve my writing skills so that my story 'The Curse of Luke Smith' can be good. It is set in series 3 of SJA. Hope you like it and be sure to check out my other fics! :)**

**Dedicated to Mystic Lover of the fairytale for helping me pick out errors and giving me honest opinions which helped me improve. Thank-you! :D**

* * *

He tossed and turned. But he couldn't get to sleep. Something was bothering Luke, but he just couldn't get his finger on it. He had been having the same sequence of dreams for three weeks now, but he hadn't told anybody. Not even Sarah Jane. Luke decided to go up to the attic and tell Sarah Jane what had been happening. He was really uncomfortable about it, and he hadn't had enough sleep for a few weeks now. Luke decided to wait a bit before going up to the attic. He dozed off.

**Luke's nightmare**

_''Luke Smith. I am coming.'' A voice echoed. Luke heard it. He wondered what it was. Luke strode towards where the echoing was coming from._

_''I need you, Luke Smith. I feed on your powers. Oh, such strong powers. They can destroy the world!'' The voice called._

_''No! NO! My mum will stop you. And Rani. And Clyde.'' Luke shouted, his head bleeding in such pain._

_''But can't you see. Your mum sent me here. Mrs Wormwood. The Bane mother.'' The voice replied in a way which made Luke's body tremble with fear. He was panting now. Really badly. Then, Luke tripped. Pain began to arrise from his left ankle. He winced in pain._

_''I'm coming! This dream may be short, but it is one of many! Ha ha ha!'' The voice laughed wickedly and silence fell._

* * *

''No!'' Luke got up with fright, his head still banging. He decided that enough was enough. He would finally tell Sarah Jane before she found out herself. Luke checked the time. It was five o'clock in the morning. Sarah Jane woke up early. So he decided to go now.

As Luke got out of bed, he felt a banging pain in his head like a hammer was being banged into his head. As he turned the door handle, Luke felt dizzy. Very dizzy. He couldn't see, so he trodded forward. Suddenly, it turned into a fast walk. And then it happened. Luke heard the voice.

''I'm coming Luke Smith. You're my food.'' It boomed. Luke shivvered with fear before edging backwards. He tripped. Down the stairs he fell and hit the floor, head first. Then, it all went black...

* * *

**The next morning**

A cheerful Rani came in through the door.

''Hi Luke, you ready for...'' She stopped as she saw Luke laying there on the floor. Blood pouring from his nose and head.

''Luke, can you hear me?'' Rani shook him. No answer. ''SARAH JANE! COME DOWN NOW!'' Within two seconds, Sarah Jane came running down in her PJ's.

''Rani, what happened?'' Sarah Jane asked, grabbing Luke's hand in her's.

''I found him like that.'' Rani whispered.

* * *

Sarah Jane and Rani lifted Luke onto the living room sofa. Luke woke up.

''N...Nightmare. I h...had a night...mare.'' Luke stuttered.

''Oh Luke'' Sarah Jane gave Luke a tight hug. ''I'll just get some tissues to wipe the blood.'' Sarah Jane left, leaving Luke and Rani.

''What happened in your nightmare Luke?'' Rani asked.

''Voice said I'm coming. I think was alien.'' Luke tried to say, but was too weak to say it.

''It's probably nothing.'' Rani reassured.

''Rani, you'd better go to school.'' Sarah Jane walked in.

''Ok then. Bye!'' Rani left.

Sarah Jane bought a wet towel to the room.

''This won't hurt too much.'' Sarah Jane dabbed the towel on Luke's head.

''Is alien gone?'' Luke mumled.

''Mr Smith sorted that out. He's got the Judoon to come up in your dream with K9 to sort him out. One bad dream tonight and then it's over. Why didn't you tell me?'' Sarah Jane explained.

''Couldn't.'' Luke whispered.

''Didn't it let you?''

''No.'' With that, Luke fell asleep.

* * *

**That night**

''My sensers indicate that Master Luke has entered his nightmare.'' K9 said. Sarah Jane ran to his side and put an arm around Luke, gently stroking his hair. A few minutes later, he woke up with a fright.

''Luke, are you alright?'' Sarah Jane asked, worried sick.

''It's gone'' Luke fell onto Sarah Jane's neck, tears dripping from his eyes. She stroked his hair, comforting him in the best ways possible. Soon, Luke was asleep. Sarah Jane put a pillow under his head and covered him up with a blanket and let him sleep.

* * *

**I know it's rubbish, say it all you want. But this was written to help re-publish The Curse of Luke Smith. **


End file.
